Realm of Doom
The Realm of Doom is the creepy and wicked land that was the Evil Queen's former kingdom along with her royal castle within, started, reshaped and controlled by her brother Lord Maliss with his dark magic. And it is the main setting of Snow White Happily Ever After. The Realm of Doom Since her brother discovered that she was dead, this land with the trapped innocent people living in the countryside was shaped by Lord Maliss' own sorcery from the Evil Queen's former home, now newly named Palace of Maliss: Rocks formed and rose from out of the earth, secret crystal caves formed, grassplains and trees tremble at the troubled winds and shadowy clouds filled with evil magic swirling around the castle. Lord Maliss after he decleared himself the king of his deceased sibling's kingdom, then departs from his new home to his quest to avenge his evil sister's death and kill the brave, innocent step-niece of his, Snow White. Mother Nature allowed the Dwarfelles to aid Snow White on their way with the directions to Lord Maliss' castle in the Realm of Doom and try to rescue her beloved Prince. Upon reaching a cave that leads into the Realm of Doom, Snow White and the Dwarfelles encounter a strange cloaked humanoid they call the "Shadow Man" before a flash flood washes them out of the cave and near Lord Maliss' castle. At Lord Maliss' castle, the Looking Glass tells Lord Maliss that it will be tough for Snow White to find his castle. Scowl and Batso are shown hiding in the dungeon when Lord Maliss sends his one-horned wolves to catch Snow White and dispose of the Dwarfelles. Batso sneezing on Scowl's cigar smoke ended up giving Scowl away to Lord Maliss. Maliss then grabs Scowl stating that he will do something to keep him occupied while Snow White is being captured. When the wolves close in on Snow White and the Dwarfelles that night, Moonbeam wakes up and notices the wolves. Sunburn then has Critterina communicate with them with Critterina telling the other Dwarfelles that the wolves will have them for dessert. When cornered on the cliff, Snow White and the Dwarfelles run into the "Shadow Man" who knocks down a tree for Snow White and the Dwarfelles to cross. The tree falls into the abyss with the wolves along with it. Upon seeing this in the looking glass, Lord Maliss is furious and decides to take care of the job himself as it shows Scowl over a boiling pot with the candle slowly burning away the ropes. In his dragon form, Maliss manages to successfully capture Snow White. When Batso arrives and finds Scowl hanging over a pot, he tells Batso to blow out the candle. Though the rope breaks, Scowl misses the pot. Upon seeing Lord Maliss return to the castle, Scowl tells Batso that they'd better leave. Scowl and Batso end up running into the Dwarfelles and unknowingly let them into the castle. This ended up causing the demons to scramble to capture them. Snow White then awakens in the presence of the Prince who then takes her through a secret passage. When the Dwarfelles catch up and wonder where Lord Maliss has taken her, the Looking Glass states that "beneath the Queen lies a secret door." After searching the area, they find a panel to the hidden door underneath the Queen's bust. Snow White is then taken to where she will be petrified by a magic red cloak as the Prince turns out to be Lord Maliss in disguise. As he is about to place a cape that will petrify her, Lord Maliss is then attacked by the "Shadow Man" as the petrifying cloak falls on a vicious lizard. As Maliss defeats the "Shadow Man," the Dwarfelles arrive. After failed attacks by the Dwarfelles, Lord Maliss throws the petrifying cloak on all of them except Thunderella. Thunderella finally gains control of her powers and helps Snow White subdue Lord Maliss. As soon as Lord Maliss is trapped under the cloak, a massive thunderstorm is created. Lord Maliss is then forcibly transformed into his dragon state, grown to gigantic size, and then hit with several bolts of lightning, stunning him. Lastly his head transforms back into its human state, and he becomes complete stone. As the sun shines onto the castle, Snow White mourns the "Shadow Man" until Mother Nature arrives. It turns out that the "Shadow Man" was actually the Prince all along transformed into that state by Lord Maliss. Upon allowing the Dwarfelles to attend Snow White's wedding, Mother Nature states that the Dwarfelles have proven themselves to her. Mother Nature also ends up taking Scowl and Batso in as apprentices. Upon his cigar being removed, Scowl discovers that he can breathe again and tells Batso that working for Mother Nature won't be so bad. Snow White then hugs the Prince as they begin to live happily ever after as everything in the kingdom have returned to normal and the Realm of Doom is no more. Gallery Lord Maliss.jpg|Lord Maliss Palace of Maliss.jpg|The Palace of Maliss Category:Evil Lairs Category:Evil Realms Category:Oppression